


Intoxicated Mistakes

by peach_hime



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jin and hoseok are bi, stripper joy, sugar daddies???, there's pretty much no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_hime/pseuds/peach_hime
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing night for Park Sooyoung, just winding down at the club with a couple of drinks and being with her best friends in order to forget about her stressful work life (yes, being a stripper is stressful).But Sooyoung never thought that she would end up in the same bed as two really hot guys the next morning.





	1. The Morning After

It felt like a jackhammer was drilling against Sooyoung's head.

Her head hurt so much, it dragged her out of her peaceful sleep. Her brown eyes slowly opened only to be blinded by the mid-morning light escaping from the window and peering into the room like a nosy parent. Sooyoung groggily shuffled and pulled the covers over her eyes, blocking the light with the white comforter-

Wait a minute, Sooyoung definitely knew her comforters were an obnoxious forest green, not a formal white.

The raven haired woman took a second for her brown eyes to adjust to the level of light under the blanket and poked her head out to see the room she was in. It was medium-sized and quite cozy; white walls, aqua and tea green carpeting, paintings of different landscapes, two white doors that presumably led to the other room and the bathroom separately, a couple of tea-colored love seats, a quite generous flat screen TV bolted on the wall in front of the bed she was laying in, and a lone sandalwood-colored desk sitting in the corner with an aqua colored office chair parked in front of it and a silver lamp that was currently off. Where the hell was she? Sooyoung slowly sat up from the bed and held her aching head, when the comforter fell off her, she felt her body being littered with bites from the sudden drop in temperature. She looked down and her eyes when wide.

She was naked...

And had countless of healing hickeys and bite marks littering her once pure pearl skin. 

With a squeak, Sooyoung immediately covered herself as her cheeks became a rosy-red. What the hell did she do last night?! All she could remember was going to the local club with her best friends Joohyun, Seulgi, Seungwan, and Yerim to have a couple of drinks in order to relax after her hectic week at work. Believe it or not, taking off clothes for perverted men was rather stressful. Before you ask, Sooyoung was stripper...Look, it's not the most respected profession, but it helped pay rent and put food on the table. Sooyoung just needed to keep afloat so she could afford going to veterinary school. Working with animals sounds a lot better than dealing with weirdos who wanted to stick their dick in you for three-hundred dollars, to be honest...But Sooyoung wasn't the type to complain about it, as long as she endured it for the next year or so, she could head of to college and tell her clients to go shove a stick up their asses. While Sooyoung tried to recall what happened the night before, she didn't notice the figure next to her until she was pulled closer towards them. 

"W-What the?!-"

"Mnggg...'Morning~" A rapsy voice cooed, Sooyoung's eyes widen at the sight next to her. It was a young man who looked a bit older than her with jet black hair that was tousled from sleep, warm brown eyes that were still laced with sleep, and a part of his exposed body revealed a rather toned chest.

Oh my god, he was hot.

Sooyoung's eyes were still wide like a deer's as she gazed at the man next to her: Did she serious had a drunk one-night stand with this guy?! God, what happened to her standards? Her morals? Sooyoung wasn't able to a date, let alone sleep with someone after...Her last boyfriend. The attractive man chuckled a bit and cupped the dark haired female's face with his warm and slightly calloused hands, stroking the soft pearly skin with his thumb gently. 

"You look so cute like that, y'know? You look like a deer in headlights."

"...Thank you?"

"Let me guess, you don't remember who I am?" The mystery man mused, Sooyoung nodded shyly and pulled the comforter closer to her chest. He let out a deep chuckle, "Well, you were kinda overboard with the alcohol...I'm Jung Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi if you wish. You only said that your name was Joy, I presume it's a nickname of some sorts?"

"Yeah...I'm Park Sooyoung." The Korean female nodded towards the older, his smile somehow got wider as he patted her messy hair gently. "You don't have to be so formal, I mean...After what we've been through, we don't need to be professional. Right, Sooyoungie?"

"I guess...Hoseok..." Sooyoung dryly gulped, that's when the scent of cinnamon and freshly brewed coffee filled up the young woman's nostrils, her stomach erupting a growl in response. The rouge on her cheeks darken as Hoseok let out a happy laugh, "Someone's hungry! Jinnie is probably making breakfast. Let's go greet him!"

"...Jinnie?"

"Oh, you don't remember him either...Well let me tell you this, it'll take me longer if I made all of those marks on you." Hoseok laughed, making Sooyoung's eyes widen even more.

SHE SLEPT WITH TWO PEOPLE IN THE SAME NIGHT?!

The dark haired male retracted his hands from Sooyoung and stretched in the bed, letting out a groan before sitting up and getting out of bed. Sooyoung immediately turned her bare back towards Hoseok's and looked down bashfully. Just because her drunk self saw his dick, most likely sucked it, and got fucked by it, doesn't mean her sober self was comfortable with seeing someone's manhood after pretty much meeting him for the first time. She heard the young man did a couple of stretches so his bones would pop in certain places, then following afterwards was the shuffling of clothing. "Alright, I have pants on. You can look."

Sooyoung slowly turned her head to see Hoseok wearing blue jeans that loosely clung to his waist, showing a bit of his dark green boxers, and his toned chest out for display. The jet black haired man looked around in the hotel room in order to find clothing (after seeing the mess of her clubbing dress) and finally produced an over-sized white office shirt from the hotel's closet. He tossed it over to the dark haired female with an apologetic smile. 

"It's the only think in here that isn't mine or Jin's clothes...And I don't think you want your dress after seeing what's on it..."

"I-It's fine..."

"I'll be in the bathroom real quick, get dressed." Hoseok smiled at Sooyoung one last time before disappearing into the pure white bathroom, allowing the dark haired female to quickly put on the over-sized dress shirt. She slowly got up from the bed and limped over to the sad pile on the floor known as last night's clothing and searched through it to find her underwear (that was still thankfully clean and in one piece), putting it on and promptly covering it with the dress shirt that fell past her inner thighs. Sooyoung looked at her reflection in the large mirror bolted on the wall and quickly fixed her hair so that her bed head wasn't as prominent, once satisfied with her appearance the young woman picked up her dress. "...What did I do last night?"

When Sooyoung unfolded the dark green dress, she saw various of white stains that had dried a while ago, cuing her to drop it to the ground and wipe her hands on the dress shirt. At least it wasn't her favorite dress...Hoseok came out of the bathroom with his bedhead now tamed and the sleep in his eyes was gone, soon giving the younger woman a smile.

"Let's have breakfast, okay?"

"A-Alright..."

"Let's see if Jinnie knows what to do with these stains." Hoseok quickly grabbed the stained dress and headed for the door, Sooyoung limping behind him. Whatever he and that Jinnie guy did to her last night, it felt like her lower half was practically on fire and she couldn't walk correctly. The jet black haired man saw this and let out a cute laugh at the sight of the smaller girl trying to walk behind him, then proceeding to hold his arm out for her to grab. "Yeah...Sorry about that, just rest for the rest of the day and you should be fine tomorrow."

Sooyoung hesitantly wrapped her arms around Hoseok's muscular arm and the two walked out of the bedroom, entering the conjoined kitchen and living room that shared the same interior scheme as the bedroom. White walls, aqua and tea green carpeting until it turned into white tiling when it came to the kitchen, tea green love seats, a TV bolted to the wall, various of paintings of landscapes, sandalwood tables, and silver kitchen appliances lined the walls of the mini kitchen. There standing in front of the mini stove was a man with light blonde hair and broad shoulders, just viewing his back made a rouge appear on Sooyoung's cheeks as she embarrassingly looked down. Hoseok helped her to sit down at the mini table and walked over to the male.

"Morning~"

"Hm? Oh, good morning." The man turned his head towards the male, revealing warm cocoa-colored eyes and attractively plump lips, and leaned forward so Hoseok could place a chaste kiss on his lips. That scene alone made the red on Sooyoung's cheeks grow darker and she looked down. Not only did she slept with two people in the same night, she slept with a couple?! Isn't that going against the rules of couples or something?! Sooyoung didn't know what to think of herself anymore: How could she let herself get that drunk and force herself in between a random couple?! This was a new low for ever her! That's when a dull sound caught the young woman's attention, she looked up to see the blonde had place a cup coffee in front of her, giving her an attractive smile. "Here you are. I didn't know how you like your coffee, so I assumed two sugars and cream."

"Thank you..." Sooyoung said weakly as she placed her small hands around the white mug, the man in front of her then called out to Hoseok. "Hobi, get her some pain killers."

"On it!" Hoseok chimed as he went back into the bedroom, the blonde then set a plate of french toast along with a small bottle of syrup in front of Sooyoung. "I hope you're hungry."

"Thank you..."

"I'm guessing you don't remember who I am?" The silence the blonde got in return made him chuckle a bit as he turned back to the stove. "Well, I'm Kim Seokjin. You can call me Jin if you wish. The most information I got from you was that your name is Joy, and obviously that doesn't seem like your real name."

"Y-Yeah...It's a nickname. My name is Park Sooyoung."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl~" Seokjin let out a small laugh as he set down other plates of french toast onto the table and turned off the stove top, sitting himself in front of the younger girl with his own cup of coffee. "I'm guessing you have questions, don't you?"

Sooyoung nodded.

"Well, fire away." Seokjin took a sip of his coffee, Hoseok returned just in time to place four pain killers and placed them in front of Sooyoung's plate. He sat down and his hand automatically intertwined with Seokjin's as if they perfect puzzle pieces. With a dry gulp, Sooyoung asked: "Are you a couple?"

"Yup, for three years now." Hoseok cheerfully chimed.

"I...I-I'm sorry for intruding on your relationship..."

"No, it's fine. We're both bisexual and quite open when it comes to sex! You don't have to beat yourself about it!" Seokjin comforted the young woman who nodded in return, she proceeded to take the syrup and pour some on her plate of french toast. "What...Happened last night?"

"Well, do you want to go into all of the details~?" Hoseok winked, making Sooyoung squeak a bit in embarrassment and cuing Seokjin to hit him on the arm. "Don't embarrass her!"

"Okay, okay~! Long story short; we had a threesome...That lasted for a while."

"O-Oh...H-How did it lead up to that? I mean, how did you guys find me?"

"Well, we were in the same club as you last night. Then you came up to us and started talking with us, you were really easy going and fun to talk to! After a couple of drinks, we-uh...Played around in the handicap stall of the men's restroom." Seokjin laughed, Hoseok started to dig in to his french toast as his boyfriend continued talking. "You managed to simultaneously turn both of us on and managed to convince us that having a threesome at our hotel room was a great idea. And I'll let you in on something, it was the most fun I had with two other people~"

"And you were telling me not to embarrass her?" Hoseok asked with his mouth full, Seokjin silence him by saying 'don't talk with your mouth full!'. Sooyoung's grip on her utensils tighten as her cheeks and ears continued to fade into a deep shade of red, she definitely was holding back on the alcohol from now on. Seokjin noticed her expression and placed a gentle and on hers, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he comforted the younger girl, "It's alright, Sooyoung. Things like this happen sometimes, you just need to accept it's in the past now and go on with your life without regrets. Here, let's stop talking about what happened last night and get to know each other! How does that sound?"

The dark haired female felt her muscles relax at Seokjin's words, she felt a slight attraction towards how nurturing he was-No, no, no! She can't be attracted towards a guy who was already taken...And his freaking boyfriend was literally ten centimeters away stuffing his mouth with french toast! Sooyoung mentally shook her head to snap out of her thoughts and placed a smile on her face, agreeing the idea of having small talk with the couple. The three continued to eat their breakfast and drink their coffees while the talked a moderate amount about themselves (even thought Seokjin and Hoseok were the main talkers). The couple were business men under the world-renown company, Bang Enterprises, on a company trip with a few other men. Seokjin and Hoseok were staying in town for the rest of the week due to their boss's orders, they were twenty-five and twenty-four respectively, they were from Gwacheon and Gwangju respectively, they met when Hoseok spilled hot coffee on Seokjin's pants, and went on about their hobbies, interests, memories, and such. Sooyoung nodded along and listened to each young man's speaking moment, learning information such as: Seokjin's favorite color was blue, Hoseok danced as a hobby, Seokjin was supposed to go to a culinary school but had a sudden change of heart, Hoseok has a little sister back home, the both want to adopt a dog, and what they wanted in the future. The twenty-two-year-old woman was completely content with just being the listener of the party, until Hoseok said something that almost made her spit her warm coffee out:

"So, Sooyoung-ah...What do you do? As a job, I mean."

Well fuck...

"Ah...Well...It's not the best job in the world, but it pays rent! H-Hah ha..." Sooyoung felt their brown eyes pierce through her like needles through a piece of fabric, suddenly gaining interest in her personal life. Hoseok rose a brow, "And that job is?"

"Well...It's not really a well-respected job...But it's my only go-to until I made enough money."

"You sound like you're a drug dealer or something." Hoseok snorted, resulting in the blonde male next to him smacking him upside the head. The raven haired male pouted childishly as the twenty-five-year-old gave Sooyoung a comforting smile on his plump lips. "If you're uncomfortable, you don't need to say it. Now, what are you going to do after you make enough money?"

"I'll go to school to be a veterinarian, I'd rather work with animals than what I do now."

"That's interesting! What else do you do? Hobbies, time-killers, and all that jazz." 

"Well...I like to watch movies, read, volunteer at the animal shelter...As for time-killers, I practice dancing." As if Hoseok only heard that part of the sentence, his cocoa-colored eyes sparkled like a puppy's as he practically slammed his coffee mug on the table. "Really?! What kind do you do? Modern? Tap? Ballet? Latin? Hip-Hop?"

"W-Well it's for my job..."

"And~?"

"...Pole dancing..."

"Oh wow, I haven't tried that one yet! Do you think you could help me out one day? I think I'm pretty flexible and have enough upper body strength, but I'm very determined to learn no matter what! I'll even pay you to give me lessons!" The jet black haired male went on excitedly, smiling so bright it could of outdone the sun. The blonde male next to him rolled his eyes sarcastically. "This boy can go on for hours about dancing, it runs through his blood and brain 24/7."

_"They...Aren't disgusted by it?"_

"U-Um...If you want..."

"Sweet! I better give you my card before you leave...Oh yeah, hey Jinnie? Do you know what to do about this?" Hoseok pointed towards the sofa, remembering about the stained dress that was laid there, wrinkled and questionable stains decorated the dark green fabric. The blonde man got up from his seat and walked over towards the tea-green sofa, examining the dress for a minute before turning to his boyfriend and Sooyoung. "I should have this clean within and hour or so, semen is surprisingly easy to clean!"

"Yeah, Jinnie learned how to clean it easily because he's into facials-"

"Jung Hoseok."

"Sorry, Hyung~!"

For the next hour or so, Sooyoung felt herself warming up towards the two young men, as if she forgot the fact she slept with the both of them just a mere night ago. The three enjoyed each other's presence, making small talk out of nothing, joking around, and watching whatever cheesy soap opera was on at the moment. Sooyoung couldn't even remember the last time she had so much fun just hanging out with guys! Well...Maybe that was because...

Because of Sungjae...

Even his name still made the hairs on her neck stand up and the feeling of wanting to cower in the corner crawled up her back like a dangerous insect of some sorts. What happened to him? He was so sweet when they first started dating, then he started getting cold and rough...He was sent to jail, but Sooyoung still felt the scars of Sungjae's wrath; so much, it even affected her daily life sometimes...Just the mere thought of him made her slip into a cowardly state. That's when Sooyoung's brain decided to grace her with the memories of _him_ , quickly allowing her trail of thought spiral downwards and taking her normality with it. Her warm brown eyes became cold, dull, and frozen dirty ponds and her body was frozen, becoming into a mindless doll.

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me.** _

_**Please don't hit me-** _

"Sooyoung!" The dark haired female was reeled back into reality when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, immediately tensing up. She blinked rapidly and looked around, relaxing when she saw it was only Hoseok. "You okay? You were spacing out there for a second. See, Hyung? I told you she didn't want to hear about noodles!"

"But I'm telling you, cooking noodles is an art form you will never understand! You shove down any convenience store ramyun without thinking about it!"

"Yeah, yeah...Sooyoungie, your dress is almost finished. Why don't you head to the showers?" The twenty-four-year-old tilted his head questioningly, the female responded back with a nod and slowly got up from the couch, limping over to the bedroom. Hoseok followed her for a little bit to make sure she wouldn't fall over and then called out to her with a flirty voice, "You need some help showering? Cause I'm right here~"

"Jung Hoseok."

"Sorry, Hyung~" Hoseok made his way back to Seokjin pressing a kiss on his jaw, cuing the blonde to shoo him away. Sooyoung laughed at the couple's antics and limped into the showers, the pain killers from earlier really helped most of the burning sensation fade away, so it wasn't unbearable to walk...But still quite difficult. The dark haired woman finally made it to the bathroom, allowing herself to strip off the dress shirt and her underwear after turning on the shower. She tested it by sticking her hand through the curtain to make sure the water was the right temperature before slowly getting in, the hot water sending relaxing bullets down her lightly sore body. Sooyoung closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as she made sure all of her shoulder-length hair was wet enough, going in with the hotel's tiny bottle of shampoo and scrubbing last night's oils out of it. 

_"I almost lost it back there...God, why does he still haunt me?"_

Sooyoung intended to keep last night only as an intoxicated mistake, nothing more nothing less. No one deserved to be roped in her personal life, not even her friends or the couple two rooms over.

 

 


	2. Nice To Meet You, Let's Never Meet Again

Sooyoung stepped out of the shower, completely refreshed now. She dried her dark hair with the hotel's stocked towels and wiped the rest of her body to avoid any water droplets to fall onto the floor. Wrapping the soft white towel around her lanky frame, she reached for the doorknob until she saw her reflection in the bathroom's large mirror. Sooyoung turned to face it fully, the bright lights surrounding the mirror brightened her skin, unlike the crappy orange-toned lights her boss installed in the strippers' dressing room mirrors. She gently touched her face; her makeup was completely washed off (besides some leftover eyeliner), revealing her dulled complexion and very noticeable dark circles under her brown eyes. 

"I really need to borrow some of Joohyun-unnie's skincare products, my skin could really use it..." Sooyoung mutter, her eyes wandering around her face until they trailed down to her neck and the top of her chest. Her once untouched fair skin was now littered with dark kiss marks, some even threatened to bloom into a dark violet. Sooyoung blushed in embarrassment, mentally cursing at herself once more about how could she get in between two people in a relationship and convince them to sleep with her when she was drunk. Boy, would the girls in the strip club get a hoot out of this. 

The dark-haired female stepped out of the bathroom, seeing her now cleaned clubbing dress folded nicely on the bed with her black studded heels and matching clutch bag at its side. The young woman walked over slowly, her bare feet making contact with the aqua and teal green carpet, grabbing ahold of her dress and unfolding it to see it looking like the night before she went clubbing. She made a mental note to thank Seokjin later for all of his hard work, maybe even slip him a few bills for all the trouble he went through with her. Sooyoung fished her panties from the pile of clothes on the floor, quickly changing into her undergarments (her bra thankfully still in one piece) and dark green clubbing dress. She went to the mirror that was bolted to the wall and combed through her hair with her fingers, her hair that was knotted and poorly washed due to the fact that she used up the tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner the hotel supplied before she could call it a proper wash. Once her hair was sort of okay-looking, she promptly took her clutch bag and went into the bathroom, opening it and dumping out its contents onto the white marble countertop. Sooyoung took some primer and smeared it on the dark spots on her body, then took a small pink bottle of foundation and squirted small dots on the center of each spot, blending each one out with her finger to the best of her ability. She then took out a high-coverage concealer and placing small dots on the now faded-looking marks, blending them out until the hickies were practically almost gone. Sooyoung sighed and continued to try and fix herself up with the makeup she had in her purse. After a couple of minutes, Sooyoung came out with a light face of makeup, her blackened lashes curled and her lips a bright cherry red. She double-checked herself in the mirror one last time to fix herself up before heading to the bed, putting on her heels before exiting the bedroom. 

The twenty-two-year-old woman carefully looked around the hotel, seeing Hoseok and Seokjin cuddling and watching TV on the tea-green sofa. Her chest tightened up when looking at the loving couple; even though they both said they were both open sexually, it still bothered Sooyoung that _she_ was the one who convinced those two to sleep with her. The dark haired woman took a deep breath before walking towards the door of the hotel room, stopping to bow towards the older men respectfully. 

"T-Thank you for taking care of me."

"Hm? Ah, it's no problem, Sooyoungie! There's no need to be formal with us!" Hoseok grinned as Seokjin turned his head towards her, "Oh, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah...It's already past noon, I have to make my meal prep for work and check up on my neighbor. I don't want to be a burden on the two of you anymore."

"Sweetie, you're not a burden," Sooyoung didn't understand why, but the way the blonde called her like that made her chest tighten. He was calling to her so gently like she was a fragile rabbit, something she was definitely not used to, "You're a delight to be around. I haven't had much fun talking to someone in a while! You're interesting!"

"I'm not that interesting"

"Sooyoungie," Hoseok suddenly interrupted her, his tone shifted from light and friendly to stern. Normally, Sooyoung would have to push down her feelings so she wouldn't flinch at the tone, but the way the dark-haired man said it...Felt funny. Not in the bad way, but in a _good_ way, "Don't put yourself down, nothing comes good from degrading your worth. Even though you've technically only known us for the past three hours, you're possibly one of the most entertaining people we've ever met. Remember, we have boring nine-to-five jobs and sit in meetings all day. You're special."

"I'm...Sorry."

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Hoseok warned playfully, Seokjin trying his best not to laugh at how cute Sooyoung looked while being scolded. The blonde then gave her a charming smile, "Well, we won't stop you. Be sure you stay safe, anything could happen nowadays."

"Alright, thank you once again." The dark-haired woman turned around, quickly turning the silver door handle and pulling it open to walk into the beige halls. She closed the door behind her and started searching for the elevators, each step of her black heels sinking into the burgundy-colored carpeting. She needed to relax, this was something that happened to adults once in a while, right? Drinking too much and accidentally sleeping with someone, only this time it was _two_ someones. Maybe Sooyoung would look back at this and laugh at the fact she was freaked out over finding herself in the bed of two extremely handsome men, rethinking about her youth when she's surrounded by her dogs, two children, and loving husband. Yeah, this was just some random bump in the road during her journey to a normal, white-picket-fenced life. A simple life is all that Sooyoung wanted, nothing too extravagant yet a little adventurous everyday life. 

At least...It's what she wanted after meeting him.

No, she thought, she was done with him. He couldn't get to her and he wouldn't do anything to her anymore. Sooyoung was finally happy and settling in with her life, well working towards settling in her life. It didn't matter now! Those two...

Were just going to be her past, nothing more, nothing else. 

* * *

"PFF-AHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, THAT'S HILARIOUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sooyoung felt annoyance rise in her while her best friend, Yerim, was opening her loud mouth up and laughing when Sooyoung decided to tell her what she did. The dark haired female sighed as she applied her trademark dark cherry-red lipstick to her pale rosy-pink lips, "It's not that funny, Yeri-ah. How would you feel with the fact that you slept with two guys in the same night...Who were already an established couple!"

"I'd think: Damn, I got game! And I'm a homewrecker!" The black-to-blonde slapped her knee and proceeded to loudly laugh once more. 

"Yeri-ah!" Sooyoung whined, rolling down her tube of lipstick and placing it in her makeup bag. Yerim wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she laughed, only to be cut off when someone came behind her and tightened the purple corset she was wearing, "ACK!"

"Yeri-ah, everyone can hear you from outside." Joohyun scolded as she neatly tied the pink strings into a nice little bow at the small of the younger girl's back. The raven-haired woman looked over at Sooyoung with a gentle smile. "I'm sure you're still shocked about what happened, we all do irrational things when we're intoxicated. Don't worry about, if they weren't mad at you then it's alright."

"Unnie~! You're truly an angel!"

"Yes, the woman wearing the slutty devil costume is the saint here-" Yeri started until Joohyun smacked her upside the head, resulting Sooyoung to choke back her laugh. The dark haired female went back to staring at her reflection, her completion highlighted orange due to the crappy lightbulbs the owner of the strip club wanting to save money on the dressing room. She made sure that the fake cat ears that were clipped into her hair was secure and blended in with her natural hair color, her tail belt fastened and hidden by her frilly mint green lingerie. Sooyoung frowned as she adjusted the white leather collar wrapping around her neck like a viper, coughing a little.

"Why does the boss wanna kill me? I make good money, and yet he wants to force this shit on me..."

"Be lucky you're not Seulgi, she has to wear those god awful ballet heels." Joohyun gestured her head towards the blonde at the other row of dressing tables, currently lacing up the black strings of the leather boots. Her toes were forced to point down and gave her constant foot aches, especially since she was always given the difficult routines to memorize within a short span of time. Seulgi's black leather officer outfit looked so uncomfortable to Sooyoung, and she only had to wear itchy lace! Seulgi could always go and complain to the boss, but she never did for two sole reasons: One was because she actually didn't mind what she did as long as she brought home money to pay for her brother's hospital bills, and two because no one could get through the boss's head. None of the dancers, waitresses, bartenders, janitors, or bouncers could convince him out of his mindset. He was stubborn like that; however, he was there when his employees were struggling and gave them a second chance. 

Mr. Hwang was kind. Giving Seulgi a temporary place to live when she was homeless, helped Joohyun out of a forced arranged marriage, sent Yeri to a therapist when she had to watch a family member die, helped a shy dancer named Seungwan stop selling drugs on the street and most importantly helped Sooyoung with her...Situation.

The horrible selection of sexy music started to grow louder, telling the dancers that it was almost time to put on a performance before giving the customers in the crowd their paid dances and VIP experiences. Sooyoung double-checked herself one more time, fixing her shoulder-length hair and making sure her tail didn't look weird before heading down to the stage, her white platform heels making dull clicks on the concrete floor until she stepped onto the polished floor the stage. She got in her position along with the other girls and waited for the blinding light to beam down on her. The beat started to grow louder to the point where she couldn't hear her own thoughts. Once every girl had rushed on stage in their long heels and got into their position, the DJ out in the front started to spew his usual shit to the crowd. The curtains lifted up and Sooyoung was blinded by the fluorescent lights beaming into her eyes, the heat slowly making its way to the stage. She flashed a fake smile with her bright red lips and started to dance with the other girls to get the approval of the men in the crowd. It didn't take much to make them go wild; just shake your ass, do some sexy poses, and show them a tit or something and they'll holler for you while throwing ones at you. It was only the beginning of another long night of Sooyoung's life. 

When the beginning dance routine ended, the whole strip club erupted into claps, cheers, and wolf whistles. The dark brunette made her way off stage, strutting around to scout for any guys who potentially had a fat wallet and were stupid enough to throw it at her. There was an easy route to making money and not getting into a lot of struggling while working as a stripper, it all came down to these simple rules Sooyoung made sure to follow by heart:

1\. The important-looking ones had fat wallets.

2\. The nervous ones will never touch you inappropriately.

3\. Anyone who calls you over to give a dance for someone else, there's a dance they will like it as much as you do.

4\. Avoid creepy/sketchy-looking people.

5\. Always be ready to call for a bouncer.

With these simple rules, a stripper could have an almost easy life working at a shit club like this one. Besides, with a pay the boss gave out, the dancers endured whatever came their way because of the eventual money that will flow to their bank account was worth it. With the thought of money fueling Sooyoung, she continued to strut around the club in her embarrassing cat gear. She gave a few dances; stripteasing for a bachelor at his bachelor party while his friends cheered, helping out some guy by ignoring the boner he popped when she got into his lap, trying not to gag when a middle-aged man tried to get her to sleep with him, and having normal lap dances with guys who really only had their hands on her waist or a little bit above or below. Sooyoung gave herself a mental pat on the back for investing in a bra that clipped in the front, it was a lot easier to it get on and off in such short periods of time. 

She still had another hour before it was her turn to be on the main pole, giving a main performance to attract more men to her. She could honestly hide near the corners and avoid any other guy, but she wasn't giving the time to think about it before a bouncer came up to her. A short yet impressively strong man with dark-colored hair and a youthful face gave her a cheeky smile. 

"Joy-ie, you have a request in V.I.P room three."

"Alright, thanks Minseok." Sooyoung bowed her head towards the older man with a friendly smile, proceeding to walk towards the V.I.P area. She made a quick check to make sure her ears weren't lopsided and straightened her back, sashaying with a sexy yet cute poise into the room. She closed the door behind her, mentally preparing herself if the person behind her was a creep or something equally worse. She turned her body around and laid against the door in a risque pose, the glow of the violet lava lamps in the room giving her a sexy silhouette. The act she was playing immediately dropped dead when Sooyoung saw who was sitting on the black loveseat, or more like who were sitting on the loveseats _together_. 

Seokjin and Hoseok. 

God did Sooyoung want to die on the spot right at the moment. 

The two men looked over at Sooyoung, their surprised expressions matching hers. Hoseok called out to her, "Sooyoung-ie?"

"...Y-Yeah..."

"Oh wow, we just saw you today! I guess we're fated to be together!" The dark haired man joked with a cheesy smile, a pink blush didn't hold itself back from appearing on Sooyoung's cheeks. Her stance became stiff, trying her hardest to make sure they didn't notice the cat ears and tail. She then questioned, "What are you two doing here?"

"Our company decided to have a party here. If you're wondering why both of us are in here, one of our friends forced us in this room and went to call for a stripper. Which happens to be you." Seokjin sighed, loosening his navy blue tie. The blonde scanned Sooyoung for a split second before smiling charmingly, "You look cute, by the way."

"T-This is my assigned costume here."

"Why are you acting so distant? You already know us! Come here and sit with us!" Hoseok patted the spot next to him, Sooyoung unknowingly walking closer to him. She caught herself, retorting back at the older man. "I-I'm working, I-I need to do my job."

"Oh, don't let us stop you. You can do your job while talking to us. After all, we're paying customers!" Hoseok grinned as he held up his wallet, making her nerves tie themselves into knots. Carefully, she walked over to stand in front of them, stuttering out. "D-Does it matter which one I do first?"

"Not really. But, eldest goes first." Hoseok gesture to Seokjin, who only rolled his eyes in response. He gave a smile that made Sooyoung's heart relax a bit, "Just pretend we're any other customer you get."

The dark-haired female nodded. Taking a deep breath in before getting into her zone. She started to give a sultry dance, her hands dragging up and down her body in a teasing manner. It wasn't long before she got on the floor, crawling like a playful cat to Seokjin. She arched her back as her placed firmly grasped his thighs, rising up to grin at him. The blonde did nothing but kept a strong gaze on her, watching her every move like a predator. Sooyoung crawled into Seokjin's lap, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and grinding lightly in his lap. Her touch was gentle and playful, like a cat. Her hands dragged down his body, getting into his suit jacket, caressing his thighs, and other such acts while swiveling her hips on his lap. She took one of his hands and rubbing it against her cheeks like a cat, going up to his finger and kitten licking it, eventually wrapping her mouth around the top of his finger and licked it, sucking lightly. 

 _"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I DON'T DO THIS!"_ Sooyoung screeched in her head, her body wouldn't listen to her and continued to do the obscene things. When she was done sucking on his finger, she took her mouth off of it and came close to Seokjin, as if she was going to kiss him. She saw him dryly gulp, tensing a bit as she got closer. Sooyoung went up to his ear and giggled, "Who's the nervous one now?" before nibbling on his ear.

Before Seokjin thought about getting his hands on her, the dark brunette pushed herself away and crawled away from him. She turned her back to the two men and slowly unclasped her pastel green bra. The garment was tossed to the floor, forgotten as Sooyoung teasingly hid her chest away from the two men. Dancing seductively, Sooyoung made her way to Seokjin once more, sitting on his lap with her back facing him. She laid on him and swiveled her hips carefully, touching his face ever so gently and smiled seductively. The next thing shocked the act out of Sooyoung, Seokjin grabbed her hand and tilted her face towards him with the other. She was dragged into a needy kiss on those plump and delectable lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it sent her body aflame as he pulled himself away from her. Seokjin buried himself in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry...I really am...But you looked so good, I couldn't help myself..."

"Looks like you made Jinnie power-hungry!" Hoseok laughed, "But you did a good job! Just watching you makes me wanna dominate you."

"E-Eh? S-Seokjin, I-"

"Call me Sir, _kitten_." The blonde growled in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. What was happening? Why did she like it when he did that? This wasn't normal, in fact he could get kicked out for handling a stripper like this! She squeaked out hesitantly, "Y-Yes, sir..."

"Huh, I guess he was feeling more dominant today. He's usually more submissive, but it's still entertaining!" Hoseok commented, coming closer to the two. "Forgive him, he doesn't have any control when it comes to being dominate."

"H-Hoseok...W-Wha..."

"Guess you dropped the act now?" The jet-black haired man came closer and whispered in her ear, "You know, you can tell him to stop any time or even all a bouncer. But...You won't, will you?"

Sooyoung's words were caught in her throat, she couldn't say anything. The lips and touches on her skin burned like flames, she couldn't think straight for the life of her. The jet-black haired man chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead, a string of sweet words following shortly after. The man told her that it was okay, she was cute, to take her time, and such other sugary words. Sooyoung's chest felt light and fuzzy, it was a strange feeling while being simultaneously coddled like a baby and in a sexual situation. Hoseok smiled back at her, gentle words combing through her ears while she was embraced in Seokjin's dominate yet secure embrace.

"Well? What do you want, babygirl?"

"Y...Y...ou..."

"The both of us?"

"Y-Y...Yes...Sir!" Sooyoung stuttered, whining at Seokjin nibbling at her ear. Hoseok came closer, just inches from her lips when he said:

"Call me _Daddy_ , Baby."

When she didn't respond, the roses blooming on her cheeks speaking enough for her, the blonde holding her in his lap pulled her closer to him and let out a low growl. 

"Don't keep him waiting, Kitten. Don't make me punish you. You want a reward, don't you? Only good girls get rewards."

"Y-Yes, Sir! J-Joy is a good girl...! S-She...Wants Sir...And Daddy!" She slurred, a burning heat overcoming her body. A corner in the back of her mind screamed out, this wasn't me; Who was this girl? She would never do this.

"Wow! Didn't take her long to go into subspace! I guess that's the power of dominate Jinnie! No one as ever made him this riled up, and you barely did anything!" Hoseok stroked Sooyoung's face softly with his thumbs, grinning like the devil. "Man, the thought of the two of you being submissive gets me going~ Wouldn't you like that too, Princess?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy!"

This wasn't supposed to turn out like this, she was supposed to forget about them. Why didn't they leave? Why did they suddenly come back into Sooyoung's life? She was doing them a favor, the favor of not having to deal with her when she was low. These two men probably only liked her because of her body, that's what _he_ said last time. They would leave the minute she started crying, had a panic attack, have one of her daily night terrors, and so forth. 

Maybe they'll leave after another taste, that'll surely make them leave and go to others. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think by leaving a comment and help me out!


End file.
